Worst Possible Scenario
by Astonishment
Summary: This is a continuation of a story written by another writer. Please go to The Worst Case Scenario by Aurelia Calliope to read Chapters 1 – 4. That author is given full credit for the story concept. Summary of Aurelia's story: Elizabeth is injured in a rainstorm. Darcy is injured trying to assist her. Her rescue comes from a most unwelcome source.
1. Chapter 1

**Worst Possible Scenario**

**Author's Note:** This is a continuation of a story written by another writer. Please go toThe Worst Case Scenario by Aurelia Calliope to read Chapters 1 – 4. That author is given full credit for the story concept.

**Summary of Aurelia's story:** Elizabeth is injured in a rainstorm. Darcy is injured trying to assist her. Her rescue comes from a most unwelcome source.

**Chapter 5: ****To the Rescue**

Darcy could hardly contain his contempt for Wickham. "Get your hands off her, you swine", he snarled. He attempted to stand but yelled out in pain when his leg collapsed beneath him. Wickham's laughter further infuriated him. The slippery mud prevented him from escaping the ditch and coming to Elizabeth's assistance.

Wickham mounted his horse, swept Elizabeth up into the saddle and rode away leaving Darcy in the ditch. She was well aware of the compromising situation she was in. If anyone saw them together this way – she could not bear to think of the consequences. "Please, Mr. Wickham", she implored him, "we must go back to Mr. Darcy! He is injured and needs assistance!" His cruel laughter made her shiver. "If he needs assistance, let him summon one of his servants! I am sure he has several within shouting distance!"

She was horrified at his callous response and knew that she had to get away from him using any means possible. Using all the force she could summon, she jabbed her elbow into his ribs. As he gasped for breath and momentarily released his hold of her, she slipped down from the horse and landed painfully on her injured foot. She cried out in pain and desperation, knowing that she would be unable to walk without assistance.

"Elizabeth! What in Heaven's name has happened?" She looked up to find her father riding towards them in their buggy. He stopped, produced a rifle, pointed it at Wickham's heart and angrily addressed him. "You, sir! Have you compromised my daughter?"

"Papa," she exclaimed, "I have not been compromised!" He was not satisfied. "I demand a complete explanation, sir," still aiming the gun at Wickham.

"Sir, if you please", he cowered, "your daughter was injured in a fall and I was merely attempting to escort her back home so you may tend to her."

He put the gun away and bowed. "Then I thank you", he said as he exited the buggy and walked to Elizabeth. He picked her up, and as he carried her to the back of the buggy, he whispered, "Please say nothing until we get home." Mr. Bennet rode away to Wickham's relief.

Wickham rode back to Meryton without ever considering the fate of Darcy.

Mr. Bennet drove Elizabeth back to Longbourn and carried her up to her room, where a flurry of activity surrounded them as Mrs. Bennet shouted instructions to her other daughters and the staff. "Are you certain that he did not compromise you, my dear?" he asked again. "You must tell me everything that transpired."

"Yes, Papa", she confirmed. "I am certain and I promise to tell you everything, but you must go back out immediately and assist Mr. Darcy! He was injured trying to rescue me and is now in need of assistance himself! Please Papa, I beg of you!" He and Mr. Hill gathered supplies and immediately set out to the location that his daughter had described, calling out the gentleman's name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Worst Possible Scenario**

**Author's Note:** This is a continuation of a story written by another writer. Please go toThe Worst Case Scenario by Aurelia Calliope to read Chapters 1 – 4. That author is given full credit for the story concept.

**Chapter 6: ****London Delayed**

Darcy was in severe pain from the swelling of his ankle. He had unsuccessfully attempted to remove his boot to relieve the swelling but was forced to abandon the effort when the slightest movement caused the pain to increase_. I should have killed Wickham when I had the chance, or at least, had someone else kill him. Now he has come back to haunt me and have his way with another woman in my life. How did he manage to get the best of me again? I swear on my father's grave that he will never best me again! I would sooner see him dead. _He heard someone approaching and calling his name. "Here! I am here!" he shouted as he rose to his knees and waved his hands over the top of the ditch. "Mr. Bennet!" he warned, "watch out for the ditch, Sir!"

When they arrived at Netherfield, a footman was sent inside to alert Mr. Bingley of Mr. Darcy's condition. The house immediately went into a tumult. Bingley ordered that Mr. Darcy be brought up to his bedroom, had word sent to Mr. Jones, the local apothecary, a hot bath brought upstairs, tea and blankets brought for Mr. Bennet and Mr. Hill. Servants sprang into action to comply with his instructions.

The Bingleys and the Hursts were dressed in their traveling clothes expecting to leave for London momentarily. "Whatever is the matter, Charles?" Caroline asked. When she was informed of Darcy's injury, she nervously paced the room. "Oh, dear! How could this happen? Poor Mr. Darcy! I must go to him immediately." She ran up the stairs and burst into his room. "Mr. Darcy! I must assist you!" she exclaimed as the valet was removing Darcy's wet clothing. Her brother grabbed her by the shoulders and physically removed her from the room. Her protests were rejected and she was ordered downstairs.

Mr. Bennet was in the process of telling the story, as best he could, about Mr. Darcy assisting an injured Elizabeth and being injured himself, when he suddenly collapsed to the floor. Mr. Bingley was summoned and instructions were given to bring Mr. Bennet upstairs and for the apothecary to tend to him as well. He also asked Mr. Hurst to accompany him into the study. When they returned a few minutes later, Caroline was enraged.

"Eliza Bennet is entirely to blame for this disaster! Look what she has done! She has managed to render both Mr. Darcy and her father incapacitated in the attempt to come to her rescue. The house is in an uproar because that little country nobody does not have the good sense to come in out of the rain! The servants are all scattered throughout the house trying to repair the damage that she has caused. We were planning to travel to Town this very moment. The carriage is already packed. What is to be done, Charles?" she demanded.

"Stop shouting, Caroline", he ordered, "Mr. Hurst and I have agreed that the three of you will travel to Town as planned. You will stay with the Hursts instead of going to the townhouse. I will delay my business a few days until things are settled here."

"Well, I suppose we can delay opening the townhouse for a few days," she conceded.

"No, Caroline", he said forcefully, "you will not be going to the townhouse. I have had enough of your atrocious behavior and foul temper. Mr. Hurst has agreed to allow you to stay with them as long as you behave yourself properly. If he is not satisfied with your behavior, you will be sent north to Mama's estate."

"Certainly you must not be serious, Charles," she responded. "I am the mistress of the townhouse and I must surely be allowed to continue in that role."

"My decision is final. I suggest you choose your words wisely from this moment on", he warned. "Mr. and Mrs. Hurst, I must take my leave and see to my guests. I bid you goodbye and safe journey." He bowed and left the room. Caroline was speechless as her sister took her by the elbow and guided her out the door to the waiting carriage.

(A.N: For an excellent Caroline story, I recommend _Caroline Bingley: A Continuation of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice_ by Jennifer Becton.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Worst Possible Scenario**

**Chapter 7: ****Mr. Jones**

Mr. Jones arrived at Netherfield to attend to the gentlemen. Darcy was diagnosed with a fever and a bad sprain to the ankle which was bandaged and elevated. Mr. Bennet was also diagnosed with a fever and both patients were given medicinal remedies with instructions for complete bed rest. Bingley delayed his business affairs to ensure the comfort of his guests. He insisted that both men stay at Netherfield for the next two days, at which time they would be moved to Longbourn to continue their recovery there. Mr. Bennet sent word to his wife so that she could prepare for the arrival of the two patients.

Mr. Jones' attendance at Longbourn was delayed, due to his trip to Netherfield, which gave Elizabeth the opportunity to soak in a hot tub. She was finally able to relax as she felt her anxiety float away. Jane and Betsy, their maid, helped her with the bath and saw to her every need. Mr. Jones diagnosed her with a slight fever and a sprained ankle. Her foot was bandaged and she was confined to her bed with the leg elevated by a pillow until his next visit. The next day, she awoke still with a fever but very glad to be ensconced in her warm bed with clean sheets and nightdress. While she was recounting the previous day's events to Jane, Betsy arrived to relay the news from Netherfield. The tale of Miss Bingley's banishment was received with astonishment by both sisters. When she was left alone, Elizabeth composed a letter to her father to thank him for her rescue and explain her condition. She summarized the events of the previous day – her fall, Mr. Darcy's attempted rescue and injury and her escape from Mr. Wickham. She would later give the letter to Jane to deliver to her father, with instructions to get as much information about Mr. Darcy as possible. Her opinion of him had undergone a decided change and she was eager to hear of his recovery.

**Chapter 8: ****Misfortune**

Jane arrived at Netherfield to visit her father and hear any news of Darcy's condition. Her father was much improved since the visit of Mr. Jones and he assured Jane of his certain recovery and return to Longbourn.

Bingley paced alone in the drawing room. _My dearest Jane, how I long for the day when you agree to be my wife. I must ask for your hand at the earliest opportunity._

At the conclusion of her visit, Jane returned to the drawing room where Bingley was waiting for her with great anticipation. As she bowed to him, her shawl slipped from her shoulders unnoticed and landed at her feet. "Miss Bennet," he began as he held his hand out to her. "I have admired…oh dear!" When she tried to take a step forward to accept his hand, she tripped on the shawl and landed on her hands and knees. Her breasts escaped their confinement, in full view of Bingley. She turned her back to him and attempted to make the necessary adjustments. He retrieved her shawl and helped her back to her feet. "Miss Bennet, I have admired you from the moment we met and find that you are constantly in my thoughts. Will you do the honor of accepting my hand?"

"No, sir, I most certainly will not", she exclaimed to a startled Bingley. "Do you suppose that I am desperate enough to expose myself in order to secure a proposal?" She was overcome with mortification and ran outside to her buggy. He ran after her to explain his motives. "Miss Bennet, I had fully intended to make an offer to you today. I apologize for my bad timing."

"But you must have known that could not accept under the present circumstances", she said as she tightened the shawl around her and dissolved into tears.

"Forgive me, my angel. Please tell me when I may re-address you." She hung her head in shame and could not answer. "Jane, when your father is well enough to travel, I will deliver him and Mr. Darcy to Longbourn. It has been agreed that they will continue their recovery there. I must then travel to London for a few days to conduct business. When I return, I will call on you and your father, if that meets with your approval." She could only nod in agreement. "Thank you, my darling," She set off for Longbourn. He watched in despair until the buggy was out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Worst Possible Scenario**

**Chapter 9: ****The Usurpers**

Upon hearing that Mr. Bennet was on his deathbed, Mr. Collins arrived in anticipation of taking possession of Longbourn. "Are you here to measure the windows for drapes?" Mrs. Bennet inquired. "No, madam" he replied in confusion, "the existing drapes are perfectly adequate." He straightened his shoulders and puffed out his chest. "As the presumed owner of Longbourn and head of the family, I wish to assure you that every consideration will be given to you and your daughters. I also wish to console you in your hour of grief. My cousin was a fine gentleman and it was my great honor to meet him while he still enjoyed good health."

"Mr. Collins," said Jane, "It is my great honor to inform you that my esteemed father's health has greatly improved and he is expected to return to Longbourn tomorrow to take his rightful place as head of the family." As she showed him to the door, she continued, "I am sure that he will be disappointed that he missed your visit but please feel free to call again at your leisure." Collins was escorted out the door, which was soundly shut in his face.

The next day, the health of both Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bennet was greatly improved and it was agreed that they would make the short journey to Longbourn to continue their recuperation. Darcy was carried with great care down the stairs and into Bingley's carriage. Also making the journey were Mr. Roberts, the valet, a footman and a scullery maid to see to the care and feeding of Mr. Darcy. Bingley accompanied his guests to their destination and turned their care over to Mrs. Bennet. When he was assured of their comfort he took his leave and set off for London. Jane stayed upstairs until Bingley was gone, unable to face him again so soon after her unfortunate mishap. When she finally came downstairs to greet her father, he handed her a bouquet of pink roses. "Oh thank you papa, they are lovely!" she exclaimed. "You are welcome, I am sure, my dear" he corrected, "but they are an offering from Mr. Bingley. He insisted that you receive them immediately." She was enchanted by Bingley's lovely gift and immediately regretted not being in attendance upon his arrival. The roses were arranged into a vase and placed in the drawing room. Both gentlemen were brought to their respective bedrooms and once their comfort was assured, they were left alone to rest.

Wickham was outside, hiding behind a tree, when the Bingley carriage arrived, noticed the bouquet, and assumed they were for Elizabeth. He went back to the road and gathered a handful of wildflowers to present to her. _Elizabeth is not the type of girl to be influenced by an offering of stodgy roses. I am certain that wildflowers will be more to her liking_. He knocked on the front door and was admitted into the drawing room, where the roses were prominently displayed. Mrs. Bennet immediately dissolved into a sneezing fit and covered her face with a handkerchief. She wondered – _Which of my daughters will be the lucky recipient of this bouquet of weeds?_ After completing the standard greetings, inquiring after the health of everyone at Longbourn and discussion of the grandness of the weather, he indicated that he would be honored to present his floral offering to Elizabeth. "Mr. Wickham," said Mrs. Bennet, "I'm afraid Elizabeth is confined to her bed and is unable to accept visitors at this time." Her sneezing continued as Wickham smiled, appraising each remaining Bennet daughter.

Mr. Bennet appeared at the doorway, gun in hand. "Mr. Wickham, I will not tolerate your influence on my family. I must insist that you remove yourself from the premises immediately." Wickham paled when he turned to face Mr. Bennet, saw the gun, and immediately walked out the door, flowers still in hand.

Lydia followed and called after him, "I will accept your offering, Mr. Wickham." He turned and presented her with the flowers, which she gleefully accepted. A shot rang out and Wickham fell to the ground, screaming in pain, bleeding at the knee. Lydia screamed and ran to his side.

Mr. Bennet walked over to him, hovered above him and continued "I must also insist that you refrain from having any contact with any of my daughters." He grabbed Lydia around her waist, dragged her back inside and shut the door.

Mr. Collins, who had returned to call on Mr. Bennet, witnessed the attack from his vantage point on the road and ran to Wickham. "Sir, please assist me!' he begged. "I was savagely attacked and am in need of medical attention. I implore you, as a man of the cloth." The sight of blood made Collins squeamish, but he put that aside for the moment by averting his eyes from Wickham's blood-stained knee, and helped him into his buggy. He tied Wickham's horse to the buggy and set off for Meryton in search of assistance.

Mr. Bennet summoned his wife and four of his daughters into his study for a family meeting. He told them the details of Wickham's sordid history and they all agreed that Wickham was unsuitable company. All except for Lydia, who believed none of the claims against him. When it was suggested that Wickham could potentially walk with a limp for the rest of his life, she considered this affliction far worse than any of the offences made against him and he was immediately forgotten.

Later that afternoon when Mrs. Bennet and her daughters were in Meryton, Colonel Foster and Constable Grant called on Longbourn. They were shown into the study where they were subsequently greeted by Mr. Bennet. After discussing the morning's events and the details of Wickham's past, the officers were satisfied that Mr. Bennet had acted in defense of his daughters, as any father would be expected to do. They were enjoying cigars and brandy as another guest, the local butcher Mr. Martin, was shown into the study. "Mr. Martin, please join us. Would you care for brandy?" offered Mr. Bennet. "No sir", Martin replied, "I should say not. I am here to insist that you not allow your daughter to marry Mr. Wickham."

"Mr. Martin, there is no danger of that, I assure you," Mr. Bennet said to Martin's relief. "Oh thank you, sir, for I fear that Wickham must marry my daughter instead."

"Marry Clara?" Mr. Bennet inquired. "Why would you want that scoundrel anywhere near your precious daughter?" Martin buried his face in his hands and burst into tears, unable to answer.

The constable asked "Has he compromised your daughter, sir?"

Martin sank into a nearby chair and hung his head in despair. "She is with child, sir, but I beg of you to tell no one. It is entirely more shame than I can bear!" he sobbed. All three gentlemen assured him that no one outside of the room would be told of Clara's unfortunate circumstances. They further agreed that a wedding would take place that very evening and that Colonel Foster would deliver Wickham to the Martin home at the appointed hour.

Darcy was sleeping soundly as Lady Catherine burst into his bedroom, followed by his valet. "Lady Catherine, I must protest! Mr. Darcy is unable to receive company at the present time." Unaccustomed as she was to receiving objection to any of her demands, she became enraged and struck the valet with her walking stick.

Darcy said with alarm, "Madam, how you treat your staff is entirely your concern but I will thank you not to use violence against mine."

She ignored his complaint and addressed him. "Darcy, I must speak with you immediately. I insist that you return with me to Rosings to complete your recovery. I fear that you will be compromised in your weakened condition."

"No Aunt," he replied, "I assure you that I am receiving the best of care from my generous hosts and I intend to remain as long as I am welcome. Please return to Rosings with confidence of my imminent recovery."

She finally came to the reason for her visit. "Darcy, I have learned of a report of a most disturbing nature. I want to hear your assurance that this report is false. Are you engaged to a country girl?"

"No, Aunt" he replied.

"And may I have your assurance that you will never enter into such an engagement?" she demanded.

"No, Aunt, I will provide you with no such assurance," he responded calmly, despite his increasing annoyance.

Her disapproval was apparent and she insisted that he announce his engagement to Anne immediately, which he of course refused. "Then you are determined to have her – a woman of lowly birth, no fortune and inferior connections?"

"Madam, I can assure you that the future mistress of Pemberly will be the woman of my own choosing." He would not concede even when warned of forthcoming injury to the family name, ridicule and avoidance by polite society and duty to his beloved mother. "Now, if you will leave me to my convalescence, Mr. Roberts will show you the way out." The Lady did not attempt to conceal her outrage and stormed out to her carriage, without the assistance of Mr. Roberts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Worst Possible Scenario**

**Chapter 10: ****Captive Hearts**

Upon the completion of his business in London, Bingley returned to Longbourn to call on Jane. As he entered the drawing room, his heart leapt with joy as he beheld Jane standing next to the vase of roses he had sent with her father.

Mr. Bennet addressed him with gratitude, "Mr. Bingley, I must thank you once more for your generous hospitality. As you can see, I am completely recovered, thanks to your kindness."

"You are entirely welcome, sir, it was my pleasure to be of service. I am gratified to see you so well recovered," Bingley responded with a bow. He inquired after the health of everyone at Longbourn. After they discussed the fine weather and the favorable road conditions, Bingley asked for permission to speak to Jane privately. Mrs. Bennet was exceedingly happy to oblige him and the family left Bingley and Jane alone.

"Thank you, Charles, for the lovely roses," said Jane with a smile. "It was so thoughtful of you to send them."

"You are welcome," he responded, relieved to hear her address him so informally. "I am glad that you enjoyed them." He motioned for her to be seated and bent down on one knee before her. "Jane, my dearest loveliest angel, your beautiful smile is perfectly matched to your sweet personality. Your lovely eyes are a window to your kindness and generosity. I love you more than I ever thought possible. It would be my great honor to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you consent to be my wife?"

"Yes, Charles, I would be happy and honored to be your wife," she responded with the happiest smile.

He rose to take her hands and a great cheer rose up outside the door. He said, "I see your family is also pleased," as he opened the door and they all spilled inside to congratulations and warm embraces. After a hearty celebration and a brief visit with Darcy, he promised to return for dinner and left the house.

Darcy submitted a request to Mrs. Bennet, "Perhaps one of your daughters might be permitted to read to me during my recovery." Upon hearing this request, Mary stepped forward and offered to read to Darcy from Fordyce's Sermons. This was not the daughter that he had anticipated but he accepted the offer graciously. Darcy would later credit his recovery to both Mary and Fordyce, as he slept soundly through most of her readings. He learned that Elizabeth was still confined to her bed and sent word of his hopes for her rapid recovery. In response, she sent a similar message to him.

When Elizabeth completely recovered from her fever, she was permitted to sit in the solarium, with her foot elevated. When Darcy's fever had passed, he requested permission to join Elizabeth in the solarium. She read aloud from Shakespeare's soliloquies, which they both enjoyed. Their conditions both improved and they enjoyed each other's company for a few hours each day.

Recalling the day of their mutual injuries, Elizabeth observed, "If we had been discovered by my father instead of Mr. Wickham, we would have been forced to marry by now."

"Oh no, I could never be forced to marry you," he said with conviction. "On the contrary, Miss Elizabeth, I can think of nothing I would like better than to be married to you."

Pleased with this response, she asked, "But what of my relations? My over-anxious mama and my meddlesome cousin, Mr. Toad."

_Mr. Jackass is more appropriate_ – he thought to himself. "They could not be any worse than my overly critical aunt and sickly cousin."

In the study, Mrs. Bennet complained to her husband, "Why is that insufferable Mr. Darcy still here at Longbourn? Mr. Bingley has returned from London and there is no reason why he should not return to Netherfield to resume his recuperation. Will you arrange it, Mr. Bennet?" She was unaware of the mutual respect and admiration that had formed between the two men.

"I will do your bidding, madam. I am almost certain that he was about to make Lizzy an offer, but I will defer to your wisdom," he responded.

She was startled by this observation. "Make her an offer? Mr. Darcy?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes, my dear, but if you are so set against him then I will have him removed immediately," he said dryly as he moved toward the door.

She restrained him by the arm and announced forcefully, "You will do no such thing, Mr. Bennet! Imagine our plain, bookish, little Lizzy as mistress of Pemberly! Ten thousand per year and dare I say, even more, most likely!" She prattled on in her usual manner, which fell on deaf ears as Mr. Bennet's goal had already been accomplished. She ran to the solarium to listen at the door.

"Any other woman would have cried over the state of her ruined hair or her muddied dress, but you never complained," Darcy observed with a grin.

Elizabeth laughed at this observation. "I most certainly did complain, sir! Quite frequently!"

He extended his hand to her and she accepted it. "All I noticed were your curls as they escaped their pins, your amazing eyes as you gazed into mine, and of course, your dress, clinging tightly to your form," with a sly smile. Before she could object, he said, "Will you do me the honor of accepting my hand?"

"I most certainly will not," she said with mock outrage but without relinquishing his hand. "After that disgraceful proposal, most certainly not." Her outrage was betrayed by her smile.

"Very well then," he said. "I shall elaborate. I love that you did not cry over the state of your ruined hair or your muddied dress. I love that you do not instantly agree with everything I say, as most women of my acquaintance usually do. I love how you have not once mentioned Fordyce or his sermons," he observed.

Elizabeth contemplated this declaration. "So you love me for the things that I do not do? Have I understood you correctly, Mr. Darcy?"

"I will try once again," he replied. Several minutes passed while he was in deep contemplation. He struggled for the right words, but they seemed to evade him.

Elizabeth released his hand and lamented, "Oh dear! I fear that even Mr. Collins' proposal was better than this one. At least he complimented my amiable qualities."

Darcy reached back into his past for inspiration and began again. "Despite my aunt's insistence that I marry for duty, it has long been my desire, and also the desire of my parents, that I marry for love. When I was a boy, my father told me that one day love would find me, capture me and never let me go. And so, my darling Elizabeth, love has led me to you and has commanded me to follow you into eternity. My heart belongs only to you. Will you grant my heart's desire and marry me for love?"

Elizabeth was captivated by the eloquence of his proposal and gazed at him in wonderment. He reached out his hand to her and she accepted it. "Yes, Mr. Darcy, I must follow my own heart's desire and marry you for love," she replied, with happy tears. He kissed her hand and smiled tenderly, reveling in his triumph.

Their celebration was abruptly interrupted as Mrs. Bennet burst into the room with great jubilation. "Oh Mr. Darcy, what a lovely proposal! He attempted to stand upon her entrance but she prevented him from doing so. "Oh no, the invalids must remain seated. Oh Lizzy, what a clever girl you are, to secure such a fine gentleman as Mr. Darcy! Such a happy day! Two Bennet daughters engaged", she exclaimed as she turned and ran from the room in search of her husband.

"Did she just refer to me as an invalid?" he asked. Elizabeth threw her head back and laughed with delight. Nothing could spoil the happiness of this moment for her, not even her mama's ridiculous behavior. Darcy could only shake his head and join in her merriment.

(A.N. Thank you for your reviews. I hope you enjoyed reading my first fanfic.)


End file.
